This application is a supplementary grant to fund: (1) the increased responsibility that the Coordinating Center has assumed with regard to the RTOG data processing, and (2) the changeover from use of the SUNYAB Computer Facilities to the NIH Computer facilities. The general objectives and methods of this research are to collaborate on all statistical aspects associated with the planning, implementation, and analysis of controlled clinical trials in cancer involving the Eastern Cooperative Oncology and Radiotherapy Oncology Groups.